Quite Please
by jet777
Summary: Ever wonder what gose on around you when you're asleep?


Notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009

Quite Please:

What had turned into a long and boring Sunday morning soon dragged on into an even more long and boring afternoon. Pressing the button beside the door to the lounge on the dolphin ship, 002 stumbled in and immediately flopped down on the couch. Loosening his long yellow scarf, his head sank into the fluffy pillows with a puff.

Wrapping the soft blue blanket laying on the chair around him, he finaly lay back in the bliss of rest.

" If 008 wakes me up for watch duty at 5 am again, I'll make sure he won't hear the end of it." 002 yawned deeply as he began to feel sleep overtake him. He didn't intend to go to sleep just rest for a few minutes.

" 5 am. Who gets up at 5 am? I go to sleep at 5 am..." The effort was futile and it wasn't long before his eyes drifted shut for the final time and he was in the land of dreams.

Shortly after 002 fell asleep, he was visited by a small visitor. Quietly, 001 crawled into the room and onto the couch where he finally came to a rest on 002's tummy.

"You make a nice couch pillow 002" The tiny infant's eyes smiled as he sucked on his pacifier. " Mind if I watch my favorite show?"

002 only responded with a symphony of loud snores.

" I thought so. Now where is that remote? "001 looked around the room until he telepathically spotted the remote under the couch pillows.

"There it is !" With an unusual gleaming spark in his eye, the small baby lifted his hand up and the remote floated out from deep under the pillows and into his palm.

Pressing all the buttons on the remote, the tv sparked on loudly with a click. "Hey kids! It's time to learn and play with...The Tella- Fulubbies! "

When the small infant finished playing with the remote, he propped it up against 002's long nose. "Here you go, and you and hold this for me. "

001 happily sang and clapped along to countless mind numbing songs of ABC's and 123s despite the drown of loud snores in the background. In his excitement, the remote slipped off of 002's nose and onto the floor. When the remote impacted with the floor it clicked to the next channel.

"Um..a lil help here?" 001 questioned as he looked over at 002 who continued snoring onward.

However glancing up at the tv once more 001 found other "educational"interests on tv. " ... And welcome to M.E. the Men's Entertainment Network! And now back to busty bikini cops 4!"

001 happily clapped along as bikini clad women filled the screen. "Nevermind I found a new favorite show."

" 001? 001 Where did you run off to sweety?" 003 called out as she entered the room, however the site she came into see what 001 was watching horrified her.

Instantly she took the blame out on who the remote was laying closest too.

"002 you're such a pervert!" Quickly, 003 rushed to pick up 001 shielding his eyes from anymore bikini madness." How dare you show a BABY such smut!"

In leaving the room 003 picked up one of the spare couch pillows, and as hard as she could she spiked the square cushion at 002 hitting him in the tummy.

Responding with a loud snort as the pillow made contact,002 rolled over cuddling the blanket around him and slept on.

Sometime passing into the next hour, 004 entered the room. Noticing 002 was sound asleep, 004 snuck over.

As quietly as possible, he looked over his sleeping angel. Long fluttering eye lashes, red swept hair like fire, dare he reach out and touch such beauty. 002 sighed in what sounded like a desperate plea and he could not resist any longer. 004 set his can of beer on the back of the couch as he leaned over the side. His lips where inches away from the bliss he'd always dreamed of, just one kiss away.

Shifting in his sleep, 002 cried out again. " Ummm...003 ..not here..."

004 grit his teeth in frustration. " Dammit! One day my love for you will prevail!"

As 004 stormed off in anger and heartbreak, he never stopped to realize his forgotten beer.

" Ah...Cathy ..This is much better ..." 002 rolled over in his sleep as his arm dangled off the couch.

Minutes later 009 passed though the room.

"Oooo...Free beer." He whisked the can away as he walked on though and out of the room.

Taking a large gulp of what was left in the can, 009 nearly bumped into 003 as she walked back into the room.

" Ah so sorry 009." 003 brushed passed him with her sweet charm, but as 009 left she had a much darker motive.

Making sure 009 was out of site, 003 walked over to 002. Noticing the slight form of drool around 002's mouth ...yes he was still asleep.

Pulling the contents from her pocket, she quickly got to work.

"Stoplight red lipstick, deep mascara, blue eyeshadow, lots of fairy glitter, and finally a large pink bow to finish it all off." 003 stepped back to admire her wicked works of beauty. "There you go 002, your punishment for making 001 watch that horrible show. Now you look more beautiful than ever!"

with stealth, 003 ran from the room but only seconds before 008 entered.

Groggy and still half asleep, 002 slowly sat up. Day had faded to sometime in the evening.

" Hey, glad I found you." 008 sat down on the other side of the couch but cringed at the site of his comrade. " Um...Nice new look for you?"

" Huh...?" Still waking up, he wasn't in the mood for 008's straight laced keeping the ship together routine nor was he even sure what this "new look" thing he was talking about was.

008 tried his hardest not to laugh." I'm gonna need you for overnight watch again."

" wonderful news to wake up to ... " 002 wrapped his blanket tight around him as he walked out of the room in a daze.

However, he still couldn't understand what was so funny when he walked into the other room.

The End


End file.
